The plot to get rid of Italy
by Strawberryfunsized
Summary: Something that came to my mind and I decided to make it a fanfiction...
1. Italy's a what?

Me: Hellooo! I am Strawberryfunsized, but you are free to call me Strawberry or just funsized...me is small.

Prussia: You're not small...unique. Unique equals awesome. Embrace It!

Me: Thank you for your inciteful words Prussia. Anyway, this is my first Fanfiction and I'm excited!

America:Am I the Hero?

Me: America! You can't always be the hero!

America: Well you don't need to be so mean about it...(crosses arms and walks away)

Me: Anyway. If you haven't figured it out this is a Hetalia Fanfic. In my opinion hetalia is awesome! Almost as awesome as Prussia!

Prussia: Thank you! I am quite Awesome!

Me:*grins* Your welcome! Now here are some mistakes that I don't want to be yelled at for:

1. Characters personalities might change. Well the ones that I don't know all that well anyway.

2. I watch Hetalia in english so the characters won't have the traits of Japanese. Aru will get annoying to write...so I might not put it all the time. Same with ve~ for Italy.

China: Hey! Aru isn't annoying! Aru!

Me: China Shhhh...please. I am in the middle of an introduction here.

China: Oh okay aru...

3. My many spelling mistakes. The biggest one will probably be 'and', I usually type 'adn' when I'm typing really fast, and i really don't want to go back and fix it.

Me: Thats pretty much it...aru. o.0 China! Look what you did! Now I'm doing it too! Aru! Gah...

China: Oh no I'm contagious...

Italy: Ve~ Italians are too!

Germany: Italy! Be quiet! Strawberry is speaking!

Me: Ve~ Thank you Doitsu! (I'm Italy in my group of friends so yeah...) Anyway, lets begin shall we?

Me and all the countries mentioned above: Strawberry does not own Hetalia otherwise she would have a house full of countries!

Me: Some unwanted(looks at France, Sweden, and Belarus)

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh! Germany! Germany save me!" Italy screamed into the phone. Germany sat there with the phone a foot away from his ear, frowning. He hung up the phone and ignored Italy for once. He walked into his room and layed in bed.<p>

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Germany groaned and then picked up his ringing phone, waiting for Italy's voice to automatically scream 'Help Germany!' But it wasn't Italy...

"Hey West! Would you like to go out for a dr-"

"No"

"Awwww...but why not?" Prussia complained on the other side of the call. Germany sighed and then hung up. He layed back down.

"Germany! Help!" This time Germany, sighed,frustrated, irritated, and completely and utterly furious. All he wanted was to relax without his annoying brother or italy bothering him. But no, Prussia wants to drink and rub it in germany's face that he can drink more and has slept with a girl before. The only person that has ever slept in germany's bed besides himself was Italy and Italy's cat.

Germany stomped into the Allies's headquarters, grabbed Italy and pulled him back to his house.

(back at the headquarters)

"Finally! That annoying little pasta lover is gone! I couldn't take it anymore!" America screamed. Everyone there was rubbing there heads trying to get italy's high-pitched voice out of their head. It wouldn't go away.

"How can Germany stand Italy, aru?" China asked, dumbfounded by how the german can do it. Even Japan can.

"I know how we can get rid of the bloody fool!" Britain exclaimed. Everyone turned to Britain who sat there in the corner drinking tea and eating one of his horrid scones.

"Of course you do! Your going to suggest the hero goes in right?" America made his hero pose and stood there proudly. Everyone stared at him and then looked back at britain.

"So how are we going to do it, Britain?" France asked. America slouched over, and let Britain continue.

"Black Magic...it is very affective." They all looked at him. His magic in the past hasn't worked very well. Usually Russia pops up or America ruins it. America almost always ruins it.

"Dude! Britain! That never works. We need the hero!" America screamed.

Me: *rolls eyes*"America! I told you, you aren't the hero in this!"

America:"Why not! America is always the hero! And why did you break the fourth wall in the first chapter?"

Me:*facepalm*"For one, you never know what you're doing, and two I broke the fourth wall because you were annoying me with the hero crap and wanted to end it."

America: Oh...okay.

Me: Anyway! Lets continue!

"We should talk to Germany..." A creepy voice from the back said. Everyone searched for the source of the voice."I'm over here..." The voice continued. Everyone looked at a country that looked very much like america except for the white bear and the curl on the right side of his face.

"Who are you?" Britain asked. The blonde country stared back.

"I'm Canada..." The blonde, apparently Canada answered. America's face lit up.

"Canada! I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?" America exclaimed. Canada sighed in exasperation.

"I've been here the whole time America!" America's mouth shaped an O.

(Back at Germany's house)

"Italy! How did you get captured! Have you listened to anything I've taught you!" Germany yelled at Italy. Italy cowered, he was getting ready to pull out his White Flag.

"Ve~ I do listen to you. I tried to fight, Germany. I stood my ground, it was Hard~!" Italy complained. Germany frowned and thought for a moment.'He listened to me? Italy actually...listened.' Germany pat Italy's head.

"At least you tried..." Italy looked up at germany, surprised. That was the first time germany has ever praised Italy.

"Germany! I knew you were nice!" Italy gave germany a hug. Germany shoved him away.

"Aww...ve~ I spoke too soon didn't I?" Germany nodded.

(Back with the Allies)

Britain was doing a chant from his black magic book. It was supposed to get rid of Italy, or at least man him up. They all decided to ignore Canada, they actually forgot all about him anyway, so therefore they forgot his suggestion. They were all in the room with britain, it was very dark, and a bit scary. Then all of a sudden the room exploded into a bright purple light. When they could see again they looked around.

"Dudes...do you think it worked."

"I don't know, but I hope it did"

"Poor Italy, aru"

"What do you bloody mean 'Poor Italy'? The whole goal of me doing that spell was to get rid of, or man up Italy. Nothing to be sad about..." All the countries stared at China. Then they all listened for Germany's scream. Hoping he would be devastated or at least shocked or angry.

(At germany's)

"Germany! Germany!" Italy screamed. He stared down at his new body, he was a...girl. His hair was longer, but his curl was still there.

"GEEEERRRMAAANYYYY!" He...she...screamed again. Germany walked in irritated. He had his face in his hand when he walked in.

"What is it Italy?" He looked up and his eyes widened. That wasn't Italy sitting in his bed. It was a girl, an actual girl.

"Who are you?" Germany asked, pointing at the girl. He noticed the horrified expression, on the most irrisistably cute, sweet face.

"Ve~ Germany...its me...Italy." Italy pointed to his...her...curl, and germany was now disappointed. He finally had a girl in his bed, and it was just Italy, who always ended up sleeping in his bed.

"Do you know how this happened?" Germany asked. Italy shook(I'm just going to say her) her head. Then realization hit him and he grabbed Italy's shirt collar.

"Ve~ Where are we going Germany?" Italy asked, trying to get footing on the ground he was being dragged on.

"We are paying a visit with Britain..." Germany answered.

"What! NO! Not britain! Germany no!" Italy complained.

"I have a feeling it was him Italy...we must." and they headed back to the Alies.

**Yay! My first Chapter! I'm so happy!**

**Prussia: Why aren't I in it?**

**Me: You aren't at the moment, yes. But you will be, it'll just take some time**

**Prussia: How long?**

**Me: Ummm...I don't know yet.**

**Italy: Ve~ I'm a Girl!**

**Me: No...you just are in the story**

**Italy: I know...But its fun to think I am**

**Me:Okay then, just keep thinking then. Will you do the honors?  
>Italy: PAASSSTAAAAA!...Reveiw!<strong>


	2. England fix it!

Me: Hello! It is I Strawberryfunsized and I feel sad...I didn't get any reveiws on my first chapter of my first story EVER!*sobs*

Italy: Awww...Strawberry don't be sad...

Me: But Italy~! Not even one tiny little reveiw...*sobs again*

Italy: *pats my head* Would you like some pasta?

Me: *looks at him* Yes~!

Italy: *Hands me pasta* Here, now...are you going to continue the story?

Me: *nods* I hope I get reveiws on this one people! If I don't I'll have Russia come after to you!*Laughs* Just kidding...I have no control over Russia...but yeah, please?

Prussia: STRAWBERRY~! Am I gonna be in this one?

Me: *turns to Prussia* Maybe...

Prussia: But come on! Maybe you aren't getting reveiws because the awesome me isn't in it!

Me: *shakes head* Fine...I'll figure out how to put you in here...but if I can't then don't complain

Prussia: Thank you!

Me: Will you do the honors?

Prussia: *nods* Strawberry does not own Hetalia...but if she did...why would she care if the Awesome me lived in her house! It would be an awesome experience!

Me: Yes...it may be an awesome experience...but I don't want to experience you invading my vital regions.

Prussia: * rape face* Are you sure?

Me: *nods* Yes I'm sure...now lets get this chapter started!

* * *

><p>"Germany! Nooo~! Please! England is gonna force me to eat his food! Its horrible!" Italy screamed. Germany was still pulling Italy to the Allies.<p>

"Italy! Just get over it! Do you want to stay a girl forever!" Germany looked at Italy who was crying and complaining. She looked so cute. Germany shook his head 'No...I can't...she is really a he.' Germany thought. (Me: is laughing histerically) Soon Germany and the Fem!Italy reached England.

"England! Get the hell out here!" Germany yelled. England opened the door. He looked at Germany and then at the girl that was in Germany's hand.

"Who is this?" He said pointing to the girl. Germany frowned.

"Its Italy. Have anything to say?" Germany questioned. England put his finger to his mouth, his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"Thats Italy?" realization struck him,"Oh Come on! Did I seriously mess up the spell!" He started spazzing(Me: Haha I spaz like this all the time) Germany nodded and then shoved Italy in England's face.

"Fix Him!" Germany demanded. England scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm...I don't know how. If the spell didn't work to get rid of him or at least man him up then I don't think it will work to turn him back..." (Me: How could you do such a thing to poor Ita-chan!) Germany's frown reapeared.

"You were trying to get rid of Italy!" He yelled. He started going all out on poor England. Harry potter must be embarrassed to know that his home country can't even do magic...

"I'll have to research this...Italy...sorry...but you have to be a girl until I figure out how to change you back." He looked sympathetically at the Italian who was looking down at his chest. He didn't get... and certainly didn't enjoy it.

"Ve~ Okay England...as long as you don't make me eat your food I don't care!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. The mark anime people get when their angry showed up on england's head(Sorry...I don't know what its called.)

"Just go..." And with that England shut the door. Italy began to walk away but she fell. Germany caught her. Italy was shocked, what was wrong with her? She didn't even trip, she just feels...off balance. She was top heavy. Germany was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Italy blinked.

"Th-these things are throwing me off balance Germany...I can't walk straight." Germany stared as Italy tried to make her boobs smaller, so she could have balance. Everytime, she failed and they would bounce. Germany blushed and looked away.

"So...if you can't walk...how are we going to get home?" Germany asked. Italy giggled, it was the cutest thing Germany has ever heard, well in his opinion. (Me: Awwwww XD)

"Germany...you have to carry me." Italy said in her deadly sweet voice. Germany blushed even more before picking up Italy and carrying her bridal style home.

**Me: Awwwww...that was so cute!**

**Prussia: You frickin forgot me!**

**Me: Oh mein gott! Prussia I told you I would try and if I couldn't fit you in here then no complaining! You're complaining!**

**Prussia: Will I be in the next one?**

**Me: You will have to see...**

**Prussia: God dammit Strawberry! Give me a better answer!**

**Me: No...you will have to wait and see if you're in the next chapter...**

**England: Can you tell me why you're hating on my food?**

**Me: *runs away* One of you finish!**

**England: *rolls eyes* Reveiw...do you like my food?**


	3. Prussia, that's a dude

Me: Just cuz I'm awesome, here is another chapter already. Same day as the second chapter. But anyway. Hello! Its me Strawberryfunsized again.

Prussia: I'm awesomer!

Me: Is that even a word?

Prussia: It is if the awesome me says it is.

Me: Okay then.

Prussia: Am I in it this time?

Me: Just read...you'll find out soon enough.

Japan: Ichigo-san can we begin?

Me: Ichigo-san? Where did that come from?

Japan: Your name is strawberry and in japanese Ichigo means strawberry sooo...

Me: Oh! But I don't want to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's name so call me Strawberry-san okay?

Japan: Hai

Me: Will you do the honors of telling people that I do not own you?

Japan: Hai...Ichi...Strawberry-san doesn't own hetalia...if she did than the storyline would be completely different and just messed up.

Me: It would not!

Germany: Yes it would.

Me: Doitsu~!

Germany: Just begin this...

* * *

><p>Germany carried Fem!Italy back home. On the way there they decided that Italy would have to practice walking so she isn't unbalanced and Germany didn't need to carry her. Though Germany didn't really mind carrying her, she was light.<p>

"Ve~ Germany...did we leave the door open?" Italy asked before they stepped inside the house. Germany stopped walking and looked at the door. It was indeed open, wide open.

"I don't think we did Italy..." They walked inside and Germany set Italy on the couch. He looked around to see if anybody was in there. He went down the hall and found a light on in one of the rooms. He walked in and found a red eyed, silver haired man staring back at him.

"Prussia! What are you doing in my house!" Germany yelled at his older bruder. Prussia just grinned at him and said:

"Awww...West. I just came here to see what my younger bruder was up to." Germany crossed his arms.

"Really? Well get out. I'm busy." Germany pointed towards the doorway. Prussia walked out. Then Germany remembered Italy was sitting on the couch, helpless. He ran after Prussia, when he caught up with him, he was already too late.

"Germany! Help!" Italy screamed as Prussia closed in on her with a grin on his face.

"Now...who might you be?" Prussia poked Italy's curl. She moaned and Prussia's grin grew even wider.

"Kesesesese...already? I haven't even tried." He grabbed her curl and she moaned even louder.

"I-its n-not that...t-the c-curl is sensitive." Italy stammered. Now Prussia's face was a full on rape face. He twisted the curl inbetween his fingers, getting an even better reaction from Italy. She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Italy!" Germany yelled. Italy and Prussia looked up to see a shocked german.

"Italy? I thought Italy was a boy..." Prussia looked at Italy, she smiled. Prussia jumped off of her and wiped his lips,"Holy Shit! That was totally unawesome! Ack! I kissed a boy!" (Me: Laughing evily. Muhahahahaha!)"Why is Italy a girl?" Prussia asked, wiping his lips.

"England messed up a spell directed on Italy." Germany explained. Prussia nodded and stole glimpses to Italy who was standing up and falling back onto the couch. Prussia raised an eyebrow and pointed at her.

"Whats up with that?" He asked. Germany sighed.

"Her...chest...is making her unbalanced. She is trying to practice keeping her balance." Prussia nodded and watched as italy kept trying.

"Well...its nice seeing you. I hope you have fun Germany. Not too much fun though...that cute face is very irrisistable isn't it?" Prussia said as he left.

**Me: There Prussia, I got you in here*smiling triumphantly***

**Prussia: Yes you did...but that was totally unawesome.**

**Me: Yeah whatever...but come on, just think about it. I'm Italy in my group of friends so just think that you kissed me. I'm a girl.**

**Prussia: That makes it better but its still awkward**

**Me: *crosses arms and looks away*Fine be that way. This isn't your only time in this, so don't worry you'll have time to recreate your awesomeness.**

**Prussia: Recreate it! I'm always awesome.**

**Me:*smiles* yes, yes you are.**

**America: Dudes that was funny! I didn't know Italy's curl did that!**

**Me: You didn't?**

**America: Nope**

**Me: Well anyway...Reveiw please!^_^**


	4. Romano look at your new Sorella!

Me:Hey~! I'm back~! Did you miss me? Nope, probably not since nobody has read this. But who the hell cares? At least I'm having fun.

Prussia: Yeah, well maybe the awesome me wants you to get reveiws.

Me:Eh, I'm new here, I didn't really expect anyone to reveiw.

Germany:Neither did I...

Me:Doitsu~! That isn't nice!

Italy: Ve~ germany have more faith in Strawberry's writing.

Germany: I never said Strawberry wouldn't GET any reveiws. I said I didn't expect anyone to and I was right.

Canada:Strawberry...I think we should start the new chapter.

Me:*confused* Who are you?

Canada:*hurt* I'm Canada...

Me:*laughing* I knew that! I was just joking with you, dude. Sheesh!

Canada:W-wait you knew who I was?

Me:Of course I did! You didn't say dude or I'm the hero!

Canada: Okay...

Me:Anywho...who would like to say the disclaimer?

Prussia, Italy and Canada:Me!

Prussia: The awesome me should do it!

Italy: The story is about me...Can I do it, please!

Me:Canada, you do it...

Prussia: What!

Me:You and Italy have already done one...actually Prussia you've done this twice.

Prussia: Yeah but the first one was with America, Italy, West, and China!

Me:Yeah, so? You still have done two and Italy did one. It's Canada's turn.

Canada: Thank you...Strawberryfunsized doesn't own Hetalia or the characters.

Me:Nope! I do not own Prussia...though he may think he owns me...

Prussia:*rape face*

Me:*shakes head* No...

* * *

><p>Prussia left and Germany sat down and watched Italy standing up and falling down. He sighed and facepalmed. He didn't mean practice that way. He suddenly wondered if that was how it was for Prussia when he was teaching Germany to walk.<p>

"Italy..." Germany held his hand out to Italy."Here, I'll help you..." Italy took Germany's hand and stood up. They walked slowly around the house, step by step. Italy was wobbled and almost fell a couple times. But Germany was always there to catch her(Me:Awwww...)

After at least 45 minutes, Italy could stand up and walk around on her own. She was still a little wobbly, but at least she could stand now.

"Thank you Germany." She smiled and started hopping around,"I can use my feet now!" Germany watched her bounce, and then looked away."Ve~ Germany! Should we tell my Fratello?" Germany thought about it for a minute.'Should we?' He thought. 'He is her brother...he should know...' Germany sighed:

"Fine...we can tell Romano..." Italy bounced happily out the door and germany followed slowly.

*To Spain's! Weeeeee!*

"Romano~!" Italy called while knocking on Spain's door. Spain answered the door,"Big Brother Spain! Hey~ Is romano here?" Spain stared at her confused. Germany began to explain:

"England did some magic directed on Italy. it backfired and did the opposite of what it was supposed. Italy, here, is now a girl until England can figure out how to change him back." Spain smiled and then hugged Italy:

"Roma is upstairs, chica." He turns around and calls up the stairs,"ROMA~! Your Sister is here!"

Someone stomps down the stairs,"What the hell are you talking about you damn tomato bastard! I don't have a damn sister!" Romano yells(Me:my bad side is romano...this is easy) He comes into veiw looking grumpier than usual, he spots Italy,"Who the hell is that?"

Italy bounds over to him and says,"Ve~ Romano its-a me, Italy." Romano stared down at his smiling uh...sister.

He crosses his arms and then he sees Italy's curl,"What the hell happened to you!" He turns on germany,"You potato bastard had something to do with it didn't you! I knew you were bad! I knew it!" Italy started whining:

"Ve~ Romano~. Stop blaming germany! It was England! England turned me into a girl!" Romano looked at Italy.

"Really? Well make him turn you back!"Italy shook her head.

"I can't Romano...england doesn't know how to change me back yet...we have to wait. So I am your Sorello now until I'm a boy again!"Romano now starts spazzing and yelling colorful words.

"You're stuck like that!" Italy nods and Romano continues ranting. Spain gestures for them to leave. Germany grabs italy's hand and pulls her out the door.

*Back to Germany's house!Weeeeee!*

**Me:Yay! 4th chapter finally up!**

**England:Sheesh...this is all my bloody fault and i don't ever remember doing this!**

**Me:It is cuz you didn't do this stupid...**

**England:Really?**

**Me:Yeah...it's a fanfiction...you never did any of this...**

**Italy: Yeah! If you did, I would be a girl! I'm a boy right now!**

**Me:Austria had a hard time figuring out you were a boy...**

**Italy:I remember wearing a dress! Miss Hungary leant me some! I wonder if any fit me still...**

**Me:It'll be good to know...we could use them for this.**

**Italy:Okay! I'll go see.**

**Me:Some random country come here and tell these people to reveiw!**

**France:Re-**

**Me:Not you! China! I choose you!**

**America:Hey! That's mine! You stole it!**

**Me:Shut up! Come on china!**

**China:Okay aru...Reveiw!**


	5. Hungary,help with the girl stuff

Me: Strawberryfunsized here...and I am sick...so I have a lot of time to type this. Hopefully this chapter and the next and so on are longer than the ones I have been writing. I just had like, writers block or something so i couldn't come up with anything. But yeah, still no reveiws, and Imma gonna have a surprise in here soon.

Italy:ve~ Can I know the surprise?

Me:No...it is a surprise...you can't know. And it is in like 1 or 2 chapters. You will have to wait.

Italy:Awwww~ Okay...

Me:Go eat pasta or something...I wish I could...

Italy:*gasp* Why can't you eat Pasta!

Me:I'm sick...I haven't eaten anything really...only a couple bites of rice...

Italy:Awww~ I'm sorry Strawberry!

Me:Eh, it's least I'm out of school...

Prussia:Well that is awesome.

Me:Yes it is...will someone say the disclaimer?

Russia:Strawberry doesn't own Hetalia, da?

Me:Da...

* * *

><p>*At germany's...again*<p>

Italy and Germany made their way home, hearing shouts about the tea-bastard as they left. Italy skipped into Germany's house and turned to germany who came in more slowly,"I think that went well Germany!" She announced. Germany looked at her blankly:

"Italy...your brother wants to kill England..." Italy smiled and nodded:

"Yeah but he didn't hurt me, so I don't care!" Germany stared at her longer. He studied her for about a minute before going into his office. He called Hungary:

"Hungary? Yes, it's Germany. We have a...uh...situation." He looked through the door at Italy who was playing with her hair. He rolled his eyes,"What's the situation? Well...um...England messed up a spell...Italy is now a girl. Can you come over and help with all the girl stuff? Thank you." Germany hung up and then walked back out to the living room to Italy. Italy looked up as germany entered the room and smiled:

"Hi Germany! Who'd you call?" Germany looked at the door, hoping Hungary would come quicker, and then he turned his attention back to Italy:

"I called Miss Hungary. She will be here to help with...this" He gestures with his hands towards Italy. Italy stares at him blankly, and then smiles:

"Miss Hungary is coming! Ve~ This is going to be so fun!" She started jumping up and down excitedly. Germany just nodded.

*Like 20 minutes later*

There is a knock on the door and Italy quickly runs over and opens the door.

"Hi Miss Hungary~!" He hugs her and then pulls her inside. Germany greets her with a quick 'hello' and a wave. Then he just leaves claiming that he had work to do now. Of course, he probably did hae work to do. But it was his idea to have Hunagry help Italy, he should've stayed out there.

Hunary and Fem!Italy went into Italy's room. Shocker he even has one, considering he never uses it. Hungary brought some of her dresses and skirts and stuff like that. (Me: Apparently the dresses Italy had still fit him. But we're using Hungary's cuz it would be weird that Italy kept his dresses at germany's house) Hungary looked Italy up and down, and circled her while Italy rambled on about something, probably pasta. Hungary wasn't listening, she was wondering what she was going to start with.

After about 5 minutes of studying her project, Hungary decided to start with the top half. SHe sighed and then said," Okay, well first we're going to need something to support those." Points to Italy's new 'land'. Italy stared at her confused:

"Ve?" Hungary sighed again, and pulled a bra from her pile of clothes. Italy stared at it,"Oh..." Hungary nodded and then handed Italy the girly peice of clothing. Italy reached for it slowly, when he grabbed it he walked into the bathroom.(Me:This is weird to right...being sick really messes me up...*sigh*) Hunagry sat on Italy's never used bed and waited. She started to hear a freaking out a italian coming from the bathroom,"Ahhh! Miss Hungary! How does this work!" Hungary sighed again, she wished she didn't have to do this, but she walked into the bathroom to find the used to be italian male with her shirt on the floor and the bra all twisted and messed up. One of the straps was stuck on her head. Hungary couldn't help but laugh. She pulled the bra off the spazzing Italian and then helped her put it on. When it was on, Hungary brought Italy out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again. She spread out her dresses and let Italy choose. She chose one similar to the one she wore as a chibi, but instead of green and white, it was blue and black.(Me:Yeah...don't critisize me...I'm not good with this fashion shit. And I was just going with the colors Italy wears usually besides yellow and pink. He usually wears black and blue right? Correct me if i'm wrong...Oh! And they did do the other girly clothing thing, but i didn't want to get into that so I skipped too the dress. And i know that Fem!Italy has this special oufit but this is MY fanfiction adn I'll make her wear whatever the hell I want her to wear! :D) Italy quickly put on the dress and then twirled around. She giggled and then ran out of the room to find Germany,"Ve~ Germany! Look how pretty I look!" She found Germany in his office thingy and started dancing around the romo in her new dress. Hungary giggled from the doorway. Germany looked at her and then nodded:

"Thank you for your services Miss Hungary. You may leave." Hungary snorted:

"You're not the boss of me...but I must get back to Mr. Austria anyway." And with that she left. Italy continued to dance around the room saying things like'Germany look! I;m so cute!' or 'Ve~ Germany dance with me!' Germany just stared without saying anything but he did think that she looked very cute. Of course, he would NEVER say that out loud.

After the long day, Italy was used to being a girl, and so was Germany. It was weird when Italy just randomly went up to girls and started flirting though. That was the only thing that confused Italy. All the girls he flirted with seemed to reject him. He didn't get it. germany decided to explain:

"Italy...some girls aren't...umm...homosexual I guess you would call it. They don't know you're a guy trapped in the body of a girl. So when you just radnomly flirt with them, you make them feel uncomfortable." Italy seemed to peice it together after like 3 of those explanations, but he finally got it and-it took some effort-stopped flirting with girls. But he didn't go to guys either, he just stopped flirting all together. Must've been hard for the poor Italian.

Soon though, after they returned home after just walking the streets and attempting to train, they went to sleep. Italy did sleep in her own bed...at first. In the middle of the night of course she snuck into germany's bed.

**Me:Yay! I finally got this done with. Been taking up my day from sleeping. I wuv to sleep.**

**Italy:ve~ Me too!**

**Me:Only problem is that I'm notcurnal. Tired adn sleepy during the day. Hyper at night.**

**Italy:Oh...well I could sleep all the time. I love siestas!**

**Me:I do too!**

**Italy:Do you siesta naked?**

**Me:That would be a no...I don't sleep naked...**

**Italy:You should try it!**

**Me:I'd rather not...**

**Italy:Suit yourself.**

**Me:OKAY! Someone do the closer thinger!**

**Hungary:Reveiw!**


	6. MY SURPRISE, an annoying problem

Me:What up peoples? Strawberryfunsized here and I FINALLY got a reveiw! Thank you so much Kleptogirl! And thank you for telling me what the anime angry mark thingy is. It's very helpful. But still...I'M SO EXCITED AND HOPE MORE PEOPLE WILL REVEIW!

Germany:Shut the hell up!

Me:NO! :D :D :D

England:Please calm down?

Me:Hell no!

America:*starts jumping up and down happily, like i am*You finally got a reveiw! Cool, dude!

Me: I know right? :D :D

Italy:Ve~ Why're you so happy Strawberry?

Me:I GOTS MAH FIRST REVEIW!

Italy:Yay ve~ Lets celebrate with Paaasssstaaaa~!

Me:Yes! Can we have beer too!

Germany:No!

Prussia:Yes!

Me:I'm confused!

Germany:How old are you?

Me:*counts on fingers* 21! XD

Germany:That's backwards idiot...

Me:*lowers head*Yeah I know...I'm 12 dammit...way to ruin my happy mood doitsu...

Prussia:Yeah nice going West!

Me:Anyway! Let's get this started! Somebody please do the disclaimer!*looks around and points* Oh! Hi Sealand! Disclaimer please!

Sealand:Strawberry doesn't own Hetalia, and if she did she'd make everyone recognize me as a country!

Me:I'm sorry...Oh my god! Crap! I forgot to say two things! Aren't I stupid...? Ehehehehe...okay. Well it's time for the surprise! It has been two chapters now, i beleive. So get ready for the surprise Duh-Dun!

Italy: What is it ve~!

Me:Read and you'll find out! Anyway, second thing I have to say...if you read at the bottom of my profile, you will see that I want to see what you guys think for another story...well sort of...My friend and I are doing this roleplay thinger through text messages. It is kind of pervy, well it's really pervy at times actually.

Germany:Just get to it already!

Me:Okay...but make sure Prussia can't hear this next part...*watches germany take prussia away*Okay...well, ehehe...also if you've read my profile thingy, you see that I...like Prussia*blush* And in the roleplay he ends up as my boyfriend...

Prussia:WHAT!

Me:Germany~! I thought I told you to keep him from hearing~!

Prussia:So you like me, huh?*smirks*

Me:Errrmmm...uh...*blush* well...I...*shrugs off his question and continues cuz I'm running out of time*My friend and I break down the fourth wall, and pretend we are a new hidden country. We are sisters in this and she's west and I'm East. We end up at England's house and he shows us some magic, and I get trapped in my room when i'm asleep, and then he tries to get me out and ends up switching his and my 'sister's' gender. Any sexual contact -told you it was pervy- makes them switch genders. When ever I...uh...do stuff with Prussia, not THAT though! She gets pissed and envious and like tries to kill us with random objects. Then she just gives up on that after a while. We soon end up at America's house after we get drunk and stuff. We throw a party, we play 7-minutes in heaven, just cuz it's fun. Prussia gets all out of character for a little bit because I'm really bad at keeping characters in character. He was all sweet and nice, and not pervy or all about himself. It was fun writing it! Then we do all this musical and dancy shiz and then I try to go to sleep, again. But end up downstairs out by the pool, where i get yelled at for being in my underwear, and my 'sister' finds water balloons and guns, and the WORLD WATERWAR begins! And then that's as far as we got so far...

Prussia:Why were you in your underwear?

Me:If these people, and my friend want me to put it on here, you'll find out my friend. Anyway that was a summary of it...and just send feedback in the reveiws and stuff, and tell me if you want to read it. It is actually very long and will take me awhile...but yeah just read in my profile. And now I will start a new chapter because my first reveiwer, Kleptogirl, wants me to continue writing more and updating.

* * *

><p>England was in his basement looking through magic textbooks, America sat there watching with nothing better to do.<p>

"England~! When are you going to be done? I'm hungry, dude!" England sighed for like the 50th time that evening.

"If you're hungry, go eat something, you don't like my food anyway...and I have to look for a cure for Italy." He looked back at his magic textbooks and frowned,'There HAS to be something!' He sighed again and continued searching.

"I thought you wanted to change him...he IS quieter isn't he, dude?" America somehow managed to get a huge pile of hamburgers with in seconds and was now stuffing his face.

"No! I ended up turning him into a bloody girl! Germany's going to kill me if I don't find a cure..." England continues his search when he comes across a spell that could make someone less annoying...it was MUCH different than the one he used on Italy. England grabbed the book and walked over to the middle of the floor and began to chant.

"Dude! That's creepy! What're you going to do!" England ignored him and cotninued,'This will HAVE to work on that annoying America.' America walked up behind England to look at the spell, which he couldn't read:

"Dude! What the heck kind of language is that!" England jumped and dropped the book. There was a crack, and then BOOM! The room exploded into a purple light and left a cloud of smoke.

"*cough cough*America you git! Look what you di-!" When he turned around he saw a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, in America's clothes."Who the bloody hell are you!" England pointed and yelled at the mysterious girl. Said girl:

"What do you mean, dude? Woah! Why is my voice all high?" Falls face first into the ground,"Ow! How the heck did that happen!" She sits up and looks down at her chest,"Dude! England you turned me into a girl too! Not cool man!" England stares at the girl in astonishment,'Wow...America's pretty as a girl...Wait! What the bloody hell am I saying! It's America! AMERICA!'

"How could I have messed up this spell too! Wait, no...it was your fault you git! If you hadn't startled me like that, YOU wouldn't be a girl! Wait...how many other annoying countries are there?" America stared at England and shrugged, he looked down at his knew found land:

"Woah! Hey, where is Florida! Oh my god! Where. Is. Florida!" England facepalmed and then heard a knock on his door,'Oh shit...' He walked upstairs and opened the door to see a small blonde girl in a sailor suit, a brunette girl with violet eyes, yet another blonde with blue eyes wearing black and red, and a silver haired girl with red eyes and a yellow chick on her shoulder(Me: The surprise!).

"Hi there jerk-england!" England groaned and decided to just walk away, but was stopped by three hands on his shoulder. They spun him around and he was face to face with violet, blue, and red orbs.

"Messing with Italy wasn't enough, England? Had to mess with us too?" The silver haired girl snarled.

"I wasn't trying to, I was trying to make America less annoying,and he startled me and I messed up the spell again...I guess it changed all the annoying countries into girls...(Me: All the annoying countries that I know of anyway! XD)"

"Annoying, mon cher? You find moi annoying?(Me:Hell yes!)" England stared at the only brunette there:

"Frog?" The brunette smiled:

"Oui. I am France." She pulled her hand off of England and placed it on her chest in a gesture saying it was her.

Me:Yeah yeah, nobody cares...

France:But everybody loves me!

Me:Not everyone...I sure as hell don't...

France:But mon cher...

Me:Don't you DARE call me that again!

France:But...

England:Strawberry...don't break the fourth wall just to tell him you hate him. I hate him too, but if people read your profile they'd figure it out. You say it like 5 times.

Me:I do don't I? Anyway let's continue!

"How could you change the awesome me into a girl?" France turned to the silver haired female and looked her up and down:

"Prussia?"The girl nodded"You're hot as a girl..." Prussia grinned and looked at France:

"You aren't bad yourself." France grinned:

"When aren't I hot?" England scoffed and yelled:

"You are FAR from hot if you ask me! You're like the ugliest thing on earth you bloody frog!" (Me:Sorry...I suck at insults unless it's towards my brother...)

"Mon cher...how could you? Everyone thinks I'm hot...you just won't admit it." The blonde in the middle walked away when England attacked France. The little girl and Prussia followed.

"Hey! We don't know who you are yet!" Prussia yelled at the nation, who turned around:

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the King...er...Queen of Northern Europe!" the little girl laughed:

"Uncle Denmark!"(Me:I saw this cosplay video and sealand called the denmark cosplayer Uncle Denmark...I decided to use it cuz I also see a lot of pictures with sealand with the Nordics like he was Finland's and Sweden's child, so that would make Denmark Uncle. But in this case he would be Aunt Denmark and that sounds weird, so I'll have to make sealand just say Denmark)Denmark looked at the little blonde girl:

"Sealand?" Sealand smiled and nodded. Another blonde came stumbling in, she was tripping over the clothing she wore, well everyone was actually. She looked up and smiled:

"Hey dudes! England turned you into chicks too?" All three nodded. But they were all preoccupied with America's 'land'."Wait a second...how come you guys aren't falling?" The girl nations tilted their heads and then fell.(Me:I almost forgot about that...ehehehe...) America fell too because he still wasn't used to them either. France fell too, making England fall ontop of her as she fell. England scrambled off of her, blushing.(Me:Awwww~! I can see him blushing now! XD)

"What the bloody hell happened frog!" France looked up and then sat up:

"These things are surprisingly heavy...I think I have more respect for girls now..." England stared at France and then looked behind him at all the girls on the floor.(Me:Why does that sound so wrong to me?)'Oh shit...how am I going to get them out of here?' England got up and reluctantly called Germany:

"Hello Germany...we...uh...have a problem over here...can you help me?"

**Me:Yay for finally having a sort of long chapter!**

**Prussia:I thought you liked me! **

**Me:*blush*I...uh...do...why do you care?**

**Prussia:You just made me look totally un-awesome!**

**Me:I like it...I was planning it from the very beginning.**

**Prussia:What! You were planning on making me a girl!**

**Me:Mhmm...but don't worry, you won't be a girl for long. It IS the Plot to get rid of Italy...so Italy will be stuck as a girl for a while and maybe another...**

**Prussia:When am I going to change back!**

**Me:I don't know...haven't gotten that far yet...**

**America:This is totally uncool dude! England thinks I'm Pretty!**

**Me:Yeah...as a girl...**

**England:I do not! And why do you keep making me mess up?**

**Me:Hm? Oh it's just what I do. **

**England:Tch...wanker...**

**Me:Eh whatever...I got the surprise in there...now someone tell the people to reveiw.*looks around at the annoyed countries said above*Nobody? Well okay then...I'll do it. *Chirp chirp*Gilbird! You want to?**

**Gilbird:Chirp Chirp**

**Me:Yay! Wait...they can't understand you little buddy...**

**Prussia:Hey! Gilbird no! Stay away from her, she'll turn you into a girl!**

**Me:*evil glint in eye*Muhahahaha! Reveiw! Oh and tell me if you want the roleplay thinger on here...**


	7. Author's note

Zis is an Author's note

Well I talked with my friend...who I THOUGHT would say yes to putting the roleplay thinger on here...said no to it. NO! I'm kind of like really sad and disappointed and this is like totally un-awesome. She said maybe later, sometime, and that she wants to put it in story mode instead of script mode. I enjoy it as a script...it is more fun and actually shows that we wrote it through text messages which I want you people to know, so it's not like I just wrote a story. I'm already writing a story, and you peoples enjoy it. So until I finish this I won't put another story. But yeah, I'm a bit pissed off, and is about to scream, but oh well...so sorry if i disappointed anyone...and i should've consulted with her first before I even told you guys about it...but I thought she'd say yes...but yeah, author's note...I'm kind of out of ideas at the moment to continue writing the actual story, brain dead, writer's block. Both very effective on my writing. SO I just wanted to say this for you people, if any other than one person, wanted to read it. i assure you though, it's very...interesting and will do anything in my power, my awesome pursuasive power I use to get everything from my father, to GET HER TO SAY YES! Ahahahaha! Sorry...I'm a bit insane at the moment... :D :D , but I'm also D: D:


	8. Another author's note, GOOD NEWS! maybe

ANOTHER AUTHOR's NOTE!^_^

My Doitsu isn't being a meanie anymore! She said that she would let me put the roleplay thinger up. She is going to get an account of her own and put it in story mode, and Imma gonna keep it in script mode, cuz i don't want to take longer than I have too...I'm lazy sorry...at the moment I SHOULD be doing a research paper on Prussia(I got to choose what I researched XD!)but this came to mind so I'm putting it up! Yippee! Oh! And I still haven't figured out what happens yet so I'll be back to that soon...I just wanted to get this business over with. So yeah FEEDBACK!I WANNA KNOW IF YOU'LL READ IT!


	9. 5 times, all over again

Me:*smiling insanely*Well hello there my followers and reviewers. Yes, I finally have people liking this story, and people reviewing. And some of you want me to put up the roleplay thinger. So maybe like, 5-6 more people who want to read it and I'll put it up.

Prussia:Am I awesome in that roleplay, or am I out of character the whole time? Well I'm awesome no matter what, but I'm just making sure.

Me:Yes you're awesome no matter what. You're awesome in the roleplay too.

Prussia:Awesome!

Me:Yep! So now that I have had reveiws, I'm not going to complain anymore.

Germany:Oh thank god!

Me:Hey~! Germany~.

Germany:What?

Me:Why you gotta be so mean?

America:I know that song!

Me:I wasn't talking about a song...

America:But those were lyrics...

Me:Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, I finally figured out how I'm gonna start this next chapter. So here we go. One of you peoples do the disclaimer.

America:Hey dudes! Hayley doesn't own Hetalia, if she did, I'd be the hero and fix this mess England made!

Me:Pfft. No you wouldn't!

America:Hey! I'm ALWAYS the hero!

Me:Yes, sure sure.

Prussia:I think you're getting confused, you only think you're the hero, but you're a coward. But I am ALWAYS awesome!

Me:Uh...can you guys have an 'awesome' fight somewhere else please? I need to get this started. The peoples are waiting~

Prussia and America:*looks at me*

Me:Shoo!*gestures for them to leave*

* * *

><p>Germany and England sat on the couch, staring at the chicks sitting on the floor. Prussia and France were talking about god knows what. Italy was dancing around, being the only girl able to walk. America and Sealand were deciding on how to get back at England and Denmark started fighting with Prussia about who was the most awesome. America soon joined that discussion claiming he was the hero. Denmark claimed he...she...was now the 'Queen of Northern Europe' and Prussia was just awesome, compared with the other two, they were far from how awesome he was.<p>

"BE QUIEEEEET!" Germany bellowed, banging his fist on the coffee table."ENGLAND HAS MESSED UP AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHO IS MORE AWESOME! THIS IS A CRISIS THAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED, AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SIT THERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WALK! STAND UP!" Germany stood up, and all the now girl nations that were sitting on the floor looked at him.

"Awww, West, why you gotta ruin everything? I was just about to prove the obvious." Prussia complained. Denmark and America tackled him...her...onto the ground shouting stuff about heroes and queens.

"Ve~ "GLOMP! Italy glomped Germany, and his eye twitched. He pryed Italy of of him and pushed her away from him."Come on guys stand up ve~! We'll help you learn to walk again ve~!" Italy jumped up and down, and America attempted to stand. Italy caught her arm when she was about to fall. And America stared at her, Italy just gave a cute smile and then started leading America around the house, helping her like Germany helped her. Germany grabbed his schwester's arm and pulled her up. She grinned at him, and Germany just did the same thing Italy. England sighed and went to help Sealand, but France grabbed his arm first and forced him to help her up. England flipped out but before he could kill France, Germany glared at him and England grudgingly walked France around. France grinned happily the whole time, no matter how many times she almost fell. Sealand and Denmark just looked at each other and then layed back, waiting.

*About 2 hours later...maybe...? Don't know*

All the used to be dudes were now able to walk, even though they were still not used to it. The only problem now, was the girly things. Germany didn't want to call up Hungary again, but they didn't know anyone else. France suggested they all go shopping, but none of them wanted to go shopping for bras, well, most of them anyway. When Germany suggested Hunagry, Prussia stared at him like he was crazy:

"You're gonna invite THAT bitch here!"Germany looked to his now older sister and went and called Hungary again. She put up a fight, but ended up agreeing to it.

*When Hungary arrives*

Hungary was back at Germany's and looking around at each of the now female nations. She looked at England, ready to pummel him with her frying pan, but she held back. She saw a particular silver-haired, red-eyed, nation glaring at her. She turned to Germany:

"You didn't say that, THAT one was gonna be here!" She screamed at him. Germany just sighed and walked away, gesturing for England to follow him. Hungary waved her hand at the other chicks, signaling she wanted them to follow her. They all did, and they went back into to Italy's room, Italy followed as well. She once again layed out her clothes, but the five new girls didn't seem to wear any of them and France said that she would take them shopping(Me:That's the fun part XD). They all looked at her with wide eyes but just nodded. (Me:Don't wanna describe what happens with the girly articals of clothing and just going to skip it)

The Fem!nations were now dressed appropriately except for the girl's clothes, they had on their regular uniforms even though they were big on each of them. While they were in the Italy's room getting, girl stuff, Sealand asked PLENTY of questions that I don't think England will be happy about. France ended up getting a nose bleed, and he discovered that he can now grope himself. (Me:FRANCE DON'T PLAY WITH YOURSELF! It's unhealthy...) Now all the female nations sat on the couch, all thinking different things, but mostly something along the lines of 'I feel bad for girls...how do they wear these things?' Their faces were dazed, and they were all a little disturbed to see how big their new land really was...

**Me:Finally! Writer's block gone, another chapter up, going to co-write a story with Irene n Valley, got the guys to feel some respect for girls, and is now apoligizing for taking so long.**

**Sealand:What questions did I ask?**

**Me:Hm? Oh I don't know, things about girls...**

**Sealand:Oh...**

**Me:Ya...okay, I just have to say it again, tell me if you want the roleplay thing up! If I don't get any more reviews telling me if you want it up, I'll just put it up anyway. But I just want to know if anyone wants to read the thing no matter how pervy and wrong it gets. It's funny, sometimes sweet, dramatic at times, weird, random, fun, and long as hell. Plus, it's still going on and I don't know when it'll end. Maybe inn a couple years, or months...**

**England:Just get to the end of this!**

**Me:No! I'm telling peoples stuff!**

**England:Some probably don't even care!**

**Me:But I do!**

**Italy:Ve~Am I in it Strawberry?**

**Me:Of course you are! Pretty much everyone I know is! But everyone ends up in there even if I don't meet'em all.**

**Italy:Yay ve~!**

**Me:Haha! It rhymes...Oh! Anyway, do any of you know when the rest of World Series comes out in English online? I can't wait any longer! I thought it was today dammit!**

**America:Dude! Don't killl anyone!**

**Me:I won't don't worry, I'm just a little upset that someone lied to me! Maybe it was July 3...**

**England:Then wait til then...**

**Me:Fine...REVIEW PEOPLES!:D**


	10. Spain, your friends are chicas

Me:Ciao. Hallo. Hello. Hola. Bon Jour. Konnichiwa. Yay! For random hellos in different languages. I'm guessing/know that last chapter was a crappy chappie. But I don't care! At least I put something up. I think most of the now female nations are angry with me now, so I'm kind of alone at the moment.

France:Mon cher...you are not alone. I am here.

Me: YAY! You aren't the best of company, but you'll do! :D

France:I'm glad you think so.

Me:Yep!

Spain:Hola chica.

Me:*gasp* SPAIN! Hi!

Spain:*laughs*

Me:Why're you laughing?

Spain:You turned my two best amigos into chicas.

Me:Yeah, so?

Spain:This chapter *i slap my hand over his mouth*

Me:No! You're gonna ruin it!

France:Strawberry doesn't own Hetalia.

Me:OH! I have one more thing to say! I'm too lazy to go back into the chapter before this so my real name was revealed. So I'm not gonna change it, you'll find out in my roleplay thinger anyway, so ya. Anyway! Lets get this story started!

* * *

><p>After the shock of girly undergarments, the now girl nations were lounging in the living room. Italy was in the kitchen making pasta. Yummy~! The phone rang suddenly, and Italy stopped what she was doing and stared at it with a blank expression. She looked back to the doorway wondering if Germany was going to get it, and then back to the phone. She decided to just grab the phone:<p>

"Ciao~" She heard a few muffled sounds before:

"Hola Italy! I forgot your voice was different, I didn't realize it was you."

"Big Brother Spain! Why're you calling ve~?" She frowned, though it's rare, and waited for the reply.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if England found a cure yet. But apparently not, well I gotta go. Adios!"

"Hasta la pasta~!" Spain chuckled at Italy's choice of words and then hung up. Italy put the phone back to where it was, hanging on the wall and continued making the pasta, humming a song.

*out in the living room*

Prussia's cell phone started to ring and she answered:

"Hallo. Awesome speaking."

"Hola...is this Prussia?" Spain looked at the phone, confused. It sounded like a chick coming from the other end of the phone.

"Ja, this is Prussia. Who else would it be?" All the other countries in the living room looked at Prussia, wondering when he'll get it. On the other end of the phone, Spain sweatdropped:

"Prussia...you sound like a girl, amigo." Spain sighed, and decided that England messed up again. England needs to quit with the spells, or get somebody else to do it for him.

"What do y-oh...yeah. That's because I'm a girl now. England messed up again. But I'm still the awesome Prussia! Nothing can change it! Kesesese~" Everyone in the room sweatdropped now.

"So...I guess our plans are cancelled now?" Spain asked. Prussia, Spain, and France were planning to go to a bar to do god knows what. Probably taking one night stands with some hot chicks they found there, get drunk off their asses. Who knows! But I'm not gonna get into that.

"Well, I guess not. We were gonna go sho- Holy shit! What the hell! Why do I have the urge to go _shopping_!" Prussia started freaking out, and Spain laughed on the other end.

"You're a chica now, amig_a_. All girls like shopping."(Me:I know it isn't true for everyone. It isn't for me unless I'm forced to go shopping and I see something I really like. So just go with the flow and ignore the stereotypical things. Okay? Okay.)The other now girl nations all looked at Prussia, but it was true. They were all getting this _urge_ to go shopping for shoes. Even Italy, even though she was preoccupied with making pasta to notice.

"Do you wanna come with us? You can bring Romano...it'll be _fun~_." Everyone knew Romano wouldn't come, but Spain could drag him. Spain laughed on the other end and nodded even though he wasn't seen:

"Okay amiga, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to get Romano. Oh! And where are you?" Spain kind of needed to know where the rest of his trio was in order to get there, right? Yeah, of course:

"We're at West's house. And by the way...France is a girl, along with Denmark, America, and Sealand. We all need to go shopping for girl clothes. This is going to be interesting." Evil glint in eyes, and a smirk. That can't be good. They hung up and then Prussia looked around the room,"Where should we go first, France?"

*With england*

England went back to his house so he could look through his magic textbooks again. He was pissed, why couldn't he get any spells right? The question was torturing him, so he paced back and forth in his magic room thingy, wearing his cape.

"Hi there!"England turned:

"Flying Mint Bunny! Why're you here?"FMB started flying around England, who had a smile on his face now because his little magical green bunny was there.

"I heard you were having troubles and rushed to see you, England! What's wrong?" FMB stopped in front of england's face and looked at him with a worried expression. England sighed, exasperated:

"I turned a bunch of Nations into girls. I'm supposed to find a cure, but I can't. It was supposed to get rid of italy, dammit!" FMB cringed, and back up a little:

"I-it's okay, England. You'll figure it out! I'll help you!" England looked at bunny and smiled. He walked over to his stack of Magic textbooks and handed one to Bunny. They worked together for a while, but gave up after a little bit. Then they went back to it when England suggested making scones.

**Me:Okay! This chapter is a lot better, yes? Okay, I have a question! Where should The BTT, America, Sealand, and Denmark go shopping for clothes? I don't shop much, and am wondering where you guys think they should go. So send feedback!**

**Flying Mint Bunny:Review!**


	11. Shopping

Me:*walks in scowling*You guys didn't help me...I guess I'll have to figure out where they go *sigh*

Prussia:We could always go to Victoria's Secret, no? Kesesese~

Me:*grumbles*No..._I _don't even go in there. I'll figure something out.

France:_I _know where we could go.

Me:*sigh*Tell me.

France:*whispers in my ear*

Me:*eyes widen, but I suddenly smirk evily*Purrfect.

Japan:Excuse me Strawberry-san, but why did you sound like a neko?

Me:Because I like doing that!

Japan:Eh...okay.

Me:So! Let my evilness begin!

Germany:Strawberryfunsized doesn't own Hetalia.

Me:Nope! No I do not! Damn...I wish I did though...

* * *

><p>Spain had arrived and picked up all the girly nations. Italy(and maybe Prussia) forced Germany to come with them. But before they even LEFT, France kicked Spain out of the driver's seat and started to drive. Where they went? It's a surprise.<p>

*hours later*

Sealand had begun to feel impatient,"Are we there yet?" another minute later,"Are we there yet?" All the countries other than Italy and Sealand had gotten a tick mark. The little anime mark thingy that they get when they're angry. Yeah, it's called a tick mark. Germany was glaring at the little blonde girl who kept asking the same question. France was even more annoyed,

"We'll get there when we get there." But Sealand just continued. It was Prussia's turn,

"If you don't shut up, I swear, I'm going to tie you to the roof of this car." Sealand shut up for a little bit, but started asking again, being the stubborn little un-nation he was. Germany's turn~

"STOP THE CAR!"France hit the breaks and Germany grabbed Sealand by the collar and yanked him out of the car. Everyone turned around and looked out the window, some scared, others veery interested at what was going to happen. Germany started digging through the trunk of Spain's car and miraculously found a rope. He also found tomatoes, but ignored them, instead he grabbed duct tape that was back there as well, for some reason. He made sure nobody was looking and then wrapped the little wanna be country with the rope and tied her hands behind her back. He took the duct tape and duct taped the girl's mouth.(Me:Told you I was being evil.*shrug*) Germany threw the girl back into the car, and sat down grumbling. Everyone was staring at him and the trembling Sealand. Germany glared at them and they looked away and France began to drive again. Prussia started poking her brother,

"Hey. Hey West~ Why didn't you tie her onto the roof~?" Germany sighed,

"Did you want to get pulled over?" Prussia frowned and stopped poking her younger bruder. She crossed her arms,

"Yeah, but it would be more awesome if the girl wasn't sitting right next to me, shaking like that. It'd be more awesome if she was tied to the roof and not bothering us." Germany sighed,

"It probably would, but I don't want to be pulled over. We'd have to explain why France is no longer a guy."Prussia blinked,

"Very true..." She looked away. The ride continued. To where? I'm almost to that part. But I'm gonna annoy you and go to see what England is doing!

*With England AND Flying Mint Bunny*

These two magical beings continued to look through every single magic textbook England had. They found spells of all kinds. Even some to make cooking better, England ripped them out of the textbooks saying that he didn't need them. Flying Mint Bunny saved them. They found spells to kill people, to kidnap, to trap, all that good stuff. They FINALLY found one...

*OUR CLOTHES SHOPPERS HAVE ARRIVED~!*

Where are they? Why they are in France, mon chers. France had driven them from Germany, to France and now they were shopping in the best stores there. Well, in France's opinion. They had untied Sealand and he was hiding behind Denmark most of the time. They had bought a bunch of girly clothes...skirts, dresses, blouses, ect. Though they did buy some pants too, not ALL skirts and dresses. There were also some T-shirts and button down shirts as well. But that is besides the point! The point of this is supposed to be somewhat pervy in my opinion. So! You know where they went? A Lingerie store, duh! France gave me the idea, don't blame me!(Me:When I speak I should be in here, no? Oh well. I just thought it would be better if I didn't do this at the moment, so...) The BTT just walked right in, Denmark came after and then America just did, claiming that since she was the hero and all, she had to investigate before her sidekicks. Italy tried running in, but Germany held her back. Italy tried and tried and finally dragged germany in. He looked around and started blushing. Sealand was confused on what everything was. The Bad Touch trio were being perverts, I probably would be one too, so no judging. They ended up making sling shots out of the bras and having a war with them. Of course, this was before they almost got kicked out. They still had to buy stuff, no? They got a warning from a pretty French Lady that Spain started chatting up so Prussia and France could end their war. Prussia came out as the victor and France sulked for the rest of the time they were in there. Italy, Denmark, America, and Sealand had finished first. But just so you know, it was because Germany was there with them. America and Denmark were going to join the war, it proved useless to struggle out of Germany's grip when they began to run over there. When Prussia and France finished, Spain had the chick's number and Prussia and France were slightly jealous. But oh well! They can't help that they're girls now!

After eating, they had succesfully reached the car when suddenly, Poof! Italy was gone...

**Me:YES! I had ideas again! Woohoo! I'm really tempted to have a bra war now...**

**Italy:Ah! Where'd I go!**

**Me:I'm not exactly sure...you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Italy:*panicking* Germany~! Germany~! Help! I'm gone!**

**Me:*rolls eyes* Someone, come here.**

**Spain:Yes, chica?**

**Me:Tell them to Review!**

**Spain:Reveiw~ if you do you can have a churro~**


	12. Where are you Italy?

Me:Hey what's up? I'm back with another chapter. For my Prussia level awesome story.

Prussia:It isn't as awesome as I am!

Me:On the contrary mein awesome friend. One of my viewers said it was. Pretty much everyone who have reviewed, said it was awesome. So there you go.

Prussia:*frowns*I'm still more awesome than this story...

Me:*giggles*I actually have to agree with you there. I didn't think my story was as awesome as people said it was. Does that make you happy?

Prussia:*nods*Yes...yes it does. Now continue with this not as awesome as me story!

Me:It'll be my pleasure.

Gilbird:_chirp chirp chirp!_

Me:I think a translation is in order for the people who don't understand Gilbird. He said,"The awesome strawberry doesn't own Hetalia."

Prussia:No he didn't you liar!

Me:*sigh*I know...but it was worth a shot. Anyway, take away 'The awesome' before Strawberry and that is what he said. Am I lying now?

Prussia:Nope! You got it!

Me:Doo yeah!

* * *

><p>*With Iggy*<p>

England smiled and ran over to his globe. He looked at Italy and found that the North was gone. He grinned wider out of triumph,"I did it Flying Mint Bunny! I bloody did it!" England took off his cape and strut up to the living room where he got a cup of tea, a scone, and a book. He relaxed and said,"I finally got the spell right..."

*With the ones in France*

Everyone was searching for Italy. Calling out for her, searching back at the place they ate. They had found nothing. Germany let out a yell of frustration and screamed,"IIITAAALYYYYYY!" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Prussia tried to comfort her brother, but that didn't do anything. She just, sort of, teased Germany. That didn't end too well. Prussia ended up unconcious and back in the car. (Me:I love him...but I can't show it in the story now can I? So, I'm evil. Muhahaha!) After looking for another hour or so, they all decided to go back in the car and pay a visit to England.

*With Italy*

Italy was back to being a boy, he was dressed in something...different. He was wearing what seened to be his military uniform, but it was white. His shirt was black and his tie was red. The belt was checkered with red,black, and white and his boots were black with the same design as the belt on the flaps at the top. He had red gloves and a black top hat with the reaccurring pattern on the band around it. Under his left eye there were what looked to be painted blood droplets. But enough about his appearance, mostly because I can't describe well. Italy was walking through nothing but blackness. He was trembling and his eyes were open for once, and were wide in fear. He had no idea where he was, but he woke up in a room...

*Flashback-ness in Italy's POV*

_I was skipping to the car after eating in France. My dress was twirling around me and Germany was there. It was wonderful, I was having such a great day, even if I was a girl. When we reached the car I was suddenly in a room. The room was all black except for a blue light over a tall mirror. It was really scary! I had walked over to the mirror and saw that I was normal again. But I wasn't in a dress anymore, I was in a really weird military uniform. Well, it was kind of cool, but it was still weird. I had turned to ask what Germany thought about it, but he wasn't there. Nobody was there. It was just darkness and me. I started panicking, no pasta OR Germany! I curled up in front of the mirror and started crying. I heard a voice, a very familiar one. It was screaming my name. I looked all around and didn't see anyone. This just made me cry more. _

_ After sitting there for awhile the blue light changed to purple. I looked up and saw a small figure inside the orb of light. I opened my eyes to see better and saw that it was a tiny girl. She was really pretty. The light floated down in front of my face and she said,"Hi there master." _

_ I blinked and tilted my head,"Master?" _

_ She giggled and nodded, her white curls bouncing,"Yeah! If you continue on you will see your kingdom. It's very beautiful."_

_ I blinked again,"I-i don't have a kingom. Where is Germany and the others?" _

_ The girl tilted her own head,"What do you mean? They didn't go anywhere. They are in your mansion waiting for you." _

_ I turned back to the mirror and stuff started to flow into my head,"Lilith? Can you show me my friends on the other side?" _

_ She giggled,"Yes sir!" She reached out with her tiny, pale hands and gently tapped the mirror. It rippled like a pond and I saw Germany in the car, crying. The others were watching him. _

_ I felt tears sting my eyes again,"I miss them. They were so nice..."_

_ Lilith sighed,"They seemed like it...but here you have respect. Don't you remember?"_

_ I shook my head,"I have never been here before...but it seems familiar..."_

_ Lilith nodded,"Well of course! Your other half lives here!"_

_ I frowned,"My other...half?"_

_ Her smile disappeared,"Well...not really your other half...just your mind. England has managed to get you into this land your mind created" _

_ I put my finger to my lips,"I don't remember ever creating a new land...are you sure?" _

_ Lilith nodded,"Yes. You even created me." _

_ I held my head,"I don't believe this. Most of me _knows_ I didn't make this in my mind and yet...something is nagging me, telling me I did."_

_ Lilith sighed,"Just follow the hallway until you find light. Your friends from here will be there to greet you." Lilith pointed to a wall and a door opened. There was still no light. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own. I didn't make this up, this is a totally different place. There was no way I could create something so scary. I walked through the door and I swore I saw Lilith disappear in a black flame..._

*Flashback end...back to third person*

Lilith had said to go down this hallway until Italy found light. But it was still dark and really scary. He continued to hear noises and tremble. I tried to feel a wall but there was nothing, he seemed to be walking on black air. He started walking backwards, making sure nobady was following him. He crashed into something...

*England's place*

France had driven back to Germany's and they headed to England. When they got there they found England asleep in a chair. Germany hit him in the head,"Wake up!" England spazzed and fell out of his chair.

He held his head and looked up at the angry German,"What got your nickers in a twist?"

Germany's face was red from fury,"Where. Is. Italy?"

England smirked,"I got rid of him like I planned."

Germany grabbed England by the collar of his shirt,"Tell me where Italy is!" He demanded.

England held up his hands in surrender,"I don't know where he is...I just know he is gone."

Germany dropped England,"I told you to change him back to being a boy!"

England just sighed,"My first assignment was to make him disappear. I found the right spell and now he is gone."

Germany glared at him,"Do you have some spell that can track him?"

England nodded,"Yes, probably. You will just have to let me look..."

Germany pointed,"Go look!" After they looked, England found a spell...

**Me:Holy Crapola! This isn't what I planned at all! It just came out like this. Where is Italy? Will they find him? **

**Italy:Please let them find me! This is so scary!**

**Me:Shshshhh...I know...I know.*hugs him and pats his head***

**Prussia:Since when did you become his mother?**

**Me:*scowls*I am not his mother...I'm trying to comfort him. Anyway, tells the peoples to review.**

**Prussia:I was going to do that anyway...I'm so awesome I was thinking ahead. Kesesese~**

**Me:If you were thinking ahead, why haven't you done it yet?**

**Prussia:Because you distracted me!**

**Me:Awesome!**

**Prussia:Not awesome...anyway, review!**


	13. Something is missing Romano

Me:I am back~ Yay~ I still have no frickin idea where Italy is...all I know is he is somewhere, awesome/scary/messed up...but at least I have ideas for it.

America: I'll be the hero and save Italy!

Me:*facepalm*No! You aren't going to be the hero! The story is finally getting somewhere, you aren't going to ruin it by swooping in and saving the day, dammit!

America:But that's what heros are for!

Me:I don't like superheros...

America:What!

Me:I. don't. Like. Super. Heros.

America: Why not?

Me:I just don't believe a person can just come in and save the day with out a strategy...and I don't think I would like to be saved by some freak who can fly and shoot lazers through their eyes. I wouldn't mind having some cool power, but I think I would keep it to myself. Anyway! I'm continueing now! I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Italy turned around and looked to see what he crashed into. It was a statue...or so he thought. The 'statue' had glowing red eyes on his pale face. The face belonged to a head, and that head moved and stared down at Italy. Italy had froze and started trembling even more. The 'statue' grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Italy screamed and ran but the 'statue' caught him by the waist. He lifted Italy up so he could look him in the eye. His glowing eyes studied Italy, who was trembling in fear. The 'statue' sneered,"You're our king?" Italy blinked and he started whining:<p>

"I don't know~ I think I am! Don't eat me, please!" The 'statue' laughed. It boomed through the hallways, and shook the walls:

"Welcome, master." The 'statue' put Italy down and kneeled on the ground,"Do you remember who I am?" He asked. Italy looked more closely. He touched the guy's face and looked it over. Something flowed into his mind and he smiled:

"Demetry. That is your name." Italy said, proud of himself. Though...he still had no clue as to who this person was. A name had just came to his mind. Demetry just grinned a toothy grin and nodded. He stood back up and gestured for Italy to continue. Italy looked passed Demetry and saw light. He looked back at Demetry, who nodded, and then he ran to the light. When he emerged, there was a whole town. He looked around, it didn't look familiar...He shrugged, maybe they had pasta. And his friends...He searched the streets, people pointing sometimes, others bowing. Italy ignored them, he was in search for food and the mansion he was told about.

He searched for at least an hour before he saw it. There, right in front of him was a tall mansion. It was white like all the other buildings, with red and black doors and windows that were in a pattern. You can guess. Italy breathed in a deep breath and walked up the steps to the black door. He went to knock, but a voice in his mind told him that it was his house, he didn't have to knock. Italy opened the door, and there, in front of him, were his friends...or what looked to be is friends...

*Doing magic with England*

After England had found another spell, Germany pushed him to do the spell. England did just that. A clear orb floated towards them and they saw Italy. Not a girl Italy, but an Italy in a strange uniform, walking in a foreign land. They noticed his eyes were opened and people pointing and bowing. France looked over Italy:

"He looks very sexy, non?" Everyone ignored him and continued watching. When Italy reached his mansion they all took in a deep breath, like Italy did. They watched as Italy walked up the steps, going to knock, but instead just throwing the door open. And there, standing in front of Italy, was themselves...

*Romano~*

Romano was taking a siesta. He tossed and turned, something was missing. Other than his fratello's manly track of land. That was just it...where was his Fratello? Was he still at the potato-bastard's house? Romano threw the covers to the side, pulled on clothes and then left for the potato-bastard's house.

When Romano reached Germany's house, he wasn't home. There was still something missing, something important. Romano felt it, he was alone. He grumbled and headed to England's house.

When he reached there he slammed the door open and stormed down the stairs. He slammed the next door open, to England's magic room. He saw everyone huddled together, staring at something,"Oi! Tea-bastard! Did you change my brother back to a guy!" No reponse. Romano looked around, wanting to grab something to hit them when he saw something...on the globe, the north of Italy...w-was gone. He turned back to the others, fuming,"Where the hell is my brother!" Spain turned around with a sad look:

"Roma...Ita isn't in this world now..."He pointed to the orb that showed Italy and the imposter countries. Romano blinked and walked over there and watched...what the hell is that place?

**Me:Awesome, right? I like where this is going, what about you? Tell me in reviews. If you want I can turn more countries into chicks, but at the moment it's all serious. **

**England:Finally!**

**Me:Finally what?**

**England:I'm getting spells right!**

**Me:That won't be for long...**

**England:What!**

**Me:It's fine, Iggy...**

**England:*grumble-ness* Reveiw...**


	14. Romano to the fruking rescue!

Me:Ciao~! Strawberryfunsized here. I am sorry for not updating the story for awhile...I have been really distracted with...other stuff. And I have a case of writers block for that one of the things distracting me and I believe I have ideas for this now. But if this chapter comes out suckish just tell me, okay?

Italy: What was distracting you, strawberry?

Me:Uh...working with my father, going to friends's houses, and writing a different story...and writers block.

Italy: What story?

Me:...*turns back to you * So! Let us continue the story!

Italy:Hey! I want to know what story~!

Me:*ignores* I don't o-

Prussia:Strawberry! What story!? I wanna know too!

Spain: So do I, chica.

France:And moi.

Me:*sighs and mumbles* A personal story...

BTT:About...?

Me:Stuff...

Prussia:That isn't very specific. Is it awesome?

Me:*looks at him blushing* Well you're in it so yes it's awesome.

France:Ohohonhonhon...

Me:*blushes more* You shut your fricking mouth, perv!

France:I think you're the perv...

Me:*shrugs him off* I'm continueing the story now...I don't own Hetalia...*depressed*

* * *

><p>Italy's 'friends' had a complete different look, just like Italy. They were all standing there, smiling. All the ones who were girls before were now guys again. France's blonde hair was in a ponytail, tied with a checkered ribbon. He wore his usual military uniform, but his cloak was white, his pants were a darker shade of red and his boots were black. Spain wore his usual uniform as well, but it was white. The belt was checkered black, white, and red and his shoes were black. Sealand wasn't there, nor Denmark. They weren't really Italy's friends, they just happened to be with him because they were turned into girls as well. America had his usual uniform as well, but it was white like the others, his belt was checkered, like the others. His shirt underneath was black and his tie was checkered. His bomber jecket was red, and his shoes were black. Prussia's usual uniform was different from the others. His wasn't white, it was black. The belt was checkered, the shirt underneath was white and his tie was red. His boots were white. And then Germany...germany wore pretty much the same thing as Prussia except his tie was white and the shirt underneath was red. Italy looked at them and blinked. They all looked so different. Germany was smiling for one, and Prussia wasn't smirking. Italy approached them slowly. And then the strangest thing happened. Germany attacked Italy in a hug. And then the others joined. Italy blinked, he had no idea what was happening. This was definitely not his friends. They were nothing like his friends. When they all pulled away they looked at him worried.<p>

"Italy...why aren't you hugging back? Are you feeling okay?" Germany asked. Italy blinked once more:

"I-I'm fine...but are you sure YOU are alright, Germany?" Germany tilted his head:

"Ja...I'm just fine." Italy nodded:

"O-oh...okay." He missed his friends. His REAL friends. He stood there shaking slightly, on the verge of crying. Another flow of information entered his brain and he suddenly smiled. He smiled wide. He knew who these people were. They weren't his friends...they were his servants. They were only pretending to be happy. They were fakes. His eyes darkened and his grin turned into a menacing smirk. His 'friends' stepped back a little and their smiles faltered. Oh yeah, they were his friends...but that was all a lie. They had a secret as did their master. Italy was tranforming. Though his scared little self was still in his head somewhere, fighting to come free. But that wasn't going to happen. For Italy's head full of false memories prevents it.

"Where is my brother?"

*With the other nations*

They all stared. No one making a sound...until Italy's eyes changed to a deep red for a minute. His menacing smirk was so foreign to those on the other side.

"Where is my brother?" Everyone turned to Romano. He stared at the scene. The imposters had nodded and pointed to reveal himself on a throne. His legs were hanging off the arm wrest and a crown sat haphazzardly on his head. His hands linked together over his stomach and his eyes closed. He was asleep. Italy walked up to him and slapped his face. The real Romano stared in shock and held onto his face. 'F-fratello? What h-happened to you?' He thought. His imposter had fallen onto the ground and was now bowing down to Italy. Romano stomped closer to the orb and started screaming at it. He smacked it and it flew across the room and burst against the wall. Romano turned to England and pointed:

"Get me the hell in there! Send me to where my damn Fratello is!" England stared:

"I don't think I can." Romano stomped up to him and grabbed his collar:

"Try it! I need to get in there!" England nodded:

"Okay. I understand." Romano dropped him and stared at the stain the broken orb had left on the wall. He could still see faint images of what was happening. He winced as his face was once again slapped. He looked away and waited for England to send him to his stupid fratello.

**Me:Oh my god. I was gone for SOOOO long! I'm so sorry! I just have been typing other stories and another fanfiction. And I had writers block for this and my birthday was on tuesday and I finally had ideas now. And Yay!**

**Prussia: You're 13 now...right?**

**Me:Yeah...still wish I was 21.**

**Prussia: Kesesese~ Of course you do!**

**Me:*smile* Okay! Someone tell the peoples to review and yell at me for taking so long!**

**Prussia: I'm awesome so I'll do it! I'm here anyway...If you review you're awesome! just not as awesome as me! Kesesese~!**


	15. I hate you Writer's Block!

Me:Pointless chapter is pointless. But I am just here to say that I have no ideas for what happens next. So ya...when I do have an idea I will write like crazy. But I'm just gonna make a shout out to a certain reviewer. Ah...Alexandra...If you're so upset with my pointless conversations then don't read. That is all I have to say to you. I do those pointless conversations because I want and can. There is no rule against it. And look. I'm gonna do it again! Yo Italy!

Italy: Ve~ Hi Strawberry!

Me:Hi Italy! I have a very bad case of writers block, so your Fratello won't be there for awhile...I hope that's okay.

Italy:It's fine.

Me:*smile* Good. See. Alexandra, I know you reviewed and all and I like to get reviews, but that was a pointless review about my pointless conversations. If you haven't noticed, I do what I want biatch!

America: Hell yeah!

Me:Sorry if this embarassed you or pissed you off in anyway, but nobody else seemed to be annoyed with it, they all liked the story for the story and probably ignored everything I said. And now...I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN I SWEAR! I'm sorry to all you people that want to read but I really can't think of anything! I will get to it when I have an idea...b-but...SOOOORRYYY!


	16. Italy, himself, and Romano

Me:*sigh* this is the only way to contact you Alexandra. Thanks for saying it's one of the best you've ever read. Sorry to spoil it for you. Nobody else seems to care, and really, just because you don't like it doesn't mean I'll change what I do...so just get the hell over it. Yeah maybe it is pathetic but I like doing it, there is no need to tell me I'm a f***ing retard just because I thought wrong or that I'm pathetic because I'm talking to anime characters like they're real. Maybe I WANT them to be real. And as long as you're getting chapters to read I really don't think you should be complaining. They don't take up half the frickin chapter! The chapter was already going to be that short anyway! So here is your frickin chapter with no stupid conversation...I'm gonna do it again...but not this time. I don't own Hetalia...

* * *

><p>Romano paced impatiently waiting for England to send him into that world. What the hell was taking him so long!? He began to worry. Wait, why was he worrying about his stupid fratello?<p>

"Hurry up eyebrow bastard!" He yelled.

"I'm working on it, git. Hold on." England replied. Romano grumbled and continued pacing.

"Romano calm down!" Spain said. He came over,"Just calm down." He started waving his hands in a slow motion,"Fusososososo" A tick mark formed on Romano's head and he hit Spain's hands away:

"You are so stupid you know that!?" Spain pouted:

"But Roma..." Romano glared at him and started pacing again.

*With Italy*

Italy was confused with himself. He felt guilty for hitting his brother, but was proud of himself. So proud that he was using his brother as a foot rest as he lounged in his thrown. "Hm...I want pasta. France~" France made his way in front of Italy with a smile

"Yes Master Italy?" Italy smirked:

"Go get me pasta." France nodded and scurried off. The old Italy fought against the fake one. The one hurting his friends, commanding them to do what he wanted. He was a completely different Italy, like it was all the anger that had built up inside of the old Italy was coming out. What was happening? Did Lilith have something to do with this? England? France returned and handed Italy his pasta:

"Here you go. Enjoy~" Italy smiled a fake smile and took his pasta. He put some in his mouth and felt satisfied. The old Italy coming out for just a minute:

"Yummy! Pastaaaa~!" And then he was gone, just like that. He ate his pasta in silence and when he finished he called Germany,"Germany! Go find me a pretty lady!" Germany nodded and dragged his brother with him out of the mansion. Italy smiled, smugly and got all comfortable. Well more comfortable than he was.

*Back with the others*

"Got it!" England exclaimed. Romano ran up to him:

"Do it then! Come on hurry up!" England said his spell and then poof! The purple smoke disappeared and Romano was gone. England grinned, proud of himself. He summoned the orb again and saw Romano in the same room that Italy was. His attire was the same as the other him and he was trembling. Where the hell was he? Again, Lilith showed up and talked to Romano who refused to listen to her. He just got up and walked down the path. He continued on, managing to go a different way than his brother, missing Demetry. And then he was in the same town Italy came out in. Now he needed to find the mansion and come up with a plan...

**Me:There...you happy Alexandra. I didn't talk with the countries...you put me in such a pissy mood. But here is a new chapter peoples. Hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, do whatever...sorry it's so short...**


End file.
